Are You Satisfied?
by BetterThanPopTartz
Summary: 'Are you satisfied with an average life' What if Mello discovered Matt's stories as a place to escape his average life? MelloxMatt
1. Chapter 1

_I shouldn't have even opened my stupid mouth, I should've just kept it shut and threw away the key; but I just couldn't hide it any longer._

Me and Olicia have been on and off for a couple of years now. Olicia was pretty demanding towards me, it was almost like she expected the world from me and knowing that I couldn't give her everything she wanted was the reason for our many arguments. I had a big group of friends in high school, saying that, they were all extremely different compared to me. _You know the type right?_

Those really tall, muscular guys that tower over you like they're your personal body guard or something and then there was me in the middle, looking like I'd just landed or something.

"Hey Mello, that Olicia has been checking you out for the past ten minutes" I remembered one of them saying that day in the school's food court, I don't remember which one exactly, they all looked like clones to me.

"Oh, that's nice of her" I replied blankly, taking a drink of water. They all looked at me confused, giving each other looks.

"Aren't you going to say hi to her?" One of them smirked. I was about to say no, but the looks they were giving me were so expectant.

"Fine" I sighed, getting out of my seat and walking over to her and her gang of giggling friends. "Um, hey have you tried the mash potato?" _Yes, I am the best at flirting __**NOT**_.

Her friends immediately stopped laughing as she swatted them with her hand. "Mello, hi" She started stringing along the word 'hi' as she flicked her blonde hair a little out of her face. "I'm Olicia, but you probably already knew that, didn't you" She added, batting her eye lashes at me. I mentally cursed my _'friends'_ for making me walk over here.

"Y-Yeah, so do you want to go out sometime or something?" I asked her slowly.

"Sure! Let's go to the mall, 5pm. Okay, see you there!" She grinned, getting out of her seat and strutting away with her friends following frantically behind.

And that's basically how we got together.

I continued to go out with Olicia after high school because..well, I don't know. All the guys seemed to think she was attractive, I thought she was alright looking, but looks don't get you far if you don't have a great personality to match. My friends used to say that I was lucky for being with her, however I didn't see why they were jealous of me. Olicia wanted us to go to the mall every Saturday, because apparently that was _'Olicia day'_ where she would get pampered at the spa while I just sat there and read magazines.

One Saturday, it was the usual routine; Olicia got pampered, while I just sat there. I looked at the clock on the wall hmm. Olicia's treatment took around about two hours, so I figured that maybe I should look around some shops whilst she was getting her treatment done; surely she wouldn't be angry with me, I mean I had nothing better to do.

I strolled out of the spa and spotted an old library called 'Cloworth', secretly I'd always enjoyed reading. I entered the bookshop through its unfamiliar large doors. I took my first step in and looked around, I could see many diverse groups of students sitting with friends studying. There are huge windows at the back of the library that give a magnificent a outstanding look, while also bringing in a powerful light into the library. Artificial trees and plants stand in almost every corner of the shop, giving it a unique and beautiful look.

I shuffled around, praying that none of my old classmates would spot me: I wanted to get rid of that part of my life, so I didn't want even the slightest memory of it. The books had been placed neatly against each other on wide, wooden shelves. I hadn't had a particular idea of what I was planning on reading, I guess I just figured that I'd know when I walked in. I turned a corner in search for something that would catch my eye...**CRASH!**

I saw a flash of white for a split second. My eyes widened as I saw someone about my age on the ground with groups of books surrounding them, the person had managed to hold onto one of these books however. "I'm so sorry" I began, picking the books up. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

I knew that thick, white hair and those grey eyes anywhere. "Near?" I questioned. He looked up at me, brushing dust off himself quickly.

"Hello Mello" He replied. I knew Near from when I was in high school, we didn't hang out, but he was in my classes a lot.

"How's it going?" I asked, deciding to break the ice between us, giving him the books back.

"Fine, thank you. What book were you interested in reading?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that's the thing, I'm not sure" I shrugged.

"Well, I was just about to return these books, would you like to read them since you seem to have trouble deciding?" He offered.

"Hm, Okay sure" He passed me the four books he had been on his way to return, I looked at each of them only to realize they were all written by the same guy. _Mail Jeevas. _

"Mail?" I acknowledged.

"Actually it's pronounced as _Mile_" Near smiled slightly.

"So, all these books have been written by the same guy huh?" I wondered.

"He is quite the remarkable author" He stated.

"Alright then. Don't tell me you have the hots for this guy or something?" I suggested, smirking in the process.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, just trying to lighten the mood" I coughed. "So I'll just be taking these books and be going then" I spoke, walking away quickly.

"Wait, Mello I have to return them first before I let you have them" Near said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Really? Is that how these places work? Well that's stupid" I remarked.

"You're obviously not used to these kinds of places" He laughed.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?!" I pouted, he grabbed the books from me and trotted over to the main desk laughing.

A woman with a tight, brown bun in her hair was at the desk. She looked down at Near, who was still small- just how he had always been in high school. "I wish to return these books" He said, placing them on the desk. The woman perched her glasses higher onto the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, Name please" She required.

"Oh, I have a library card" Near responded, fishing out of his pockets a platinum colored card and handing it to the woman. The brunette's eyes scanned the card, before turning to her computer and typing in some letters and numbers that I couldn't make out from where I was.  
"Thank you" She uttered grabbing the books from off the maroon colored desk.

"Excuse me, but could I borrow those books?" I requested, pushing in front of Near.

"Why yes of course, do you have a library card?" She asked me.

"No.." I replied, my voice fading slightly.

"No problem! We can have one made for you, it just requires a small paying fee" The woman smiled.

"Well, looks like I'm getting a library card!" I smiled at Near.

Later on, I once again, entered the spa. Only to be greeted by an extremely angry Olicia. "And just where the hell have you been?!" She snapped._ Oh god, has it already been two hours?_

"At the-" I began.

"You know what, I don't even care! just don't do it ag- why have you got books?" She asked, stopping mid-sentence to actually observe what I was carrying in my hands.

"Because I went to the-" I tried to speak again, only to be stopped by Olicia _again_.

"Ugh, You're such an idiot sometimes Mello!" She roared.

"Olicia, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise" I assured her. She grimaced.

"Whatever, Let's just go home" She picked up her handbag and held onto my arm as we walked out of the spa.

When we got home to our apartment, I decided to just stay in our living room the entire night and read the new books I'd got. Hell, they better be more interesting than my life.

* * *

**Poor Mello.**

**Don't worry Matt fan-girls, He will be here in chapters to come! ~**

**For some reason it isn't letting me edit the chapter title :/ if anyone knows how to fix this, please help!**


	2. Obsessions

**2 Weeks Later..**

I discovered that Mail Jeevas's stories were mostly non-fictional tales of events that had happened in his past and I had to agree with Near on this one, he was truly an inspiration to those who were going through similar issues. His stories made me think, everything in life had been handed to me on a plate, I had never been put through a real challenge to work for anything I had. Even though my life seemed average and I thought that perhaps I should be grateful for what I had, I was still not content with it. That's the thing about books: they let you travel without having to move your feet. I love books, I love that moment when you open one and sink into it. You can escape from the world, into a story that's way more interesting than yours will ever be.

The last of the books that I read by Mail was called _'Obsessions'_, it wasn't published a long time ago I noticed. It appeared to be about his life, how it was at the moment and it seemed to be a much happier story compared to his previous books. I was onto the very last line of the book, _'My life is far from complete though, something is missing...'_

I turned the page rapidly to find out what it was, but I was met with a plain, blank page. I blinked a couple of times to see if my eyes were deceiving me, but no, the page was most definitely blank. I wanted to know what was missing from his life, maybe it would be the same thing that I was missing from my life. I proceeded to go over to the computer, I wanted to search this author to see if anyone, somehow knew the ending to this story.

Man, this guy had his own fan-site!

Must be really popular. I had no idea how many people he had such an impact on; people of all different ages, genders, whoa. No-one on the forum on the fan-site was very helpful though, they said that they had no idea, one of them suggested that perhaps it was left for the readers to decide. I searched on Wikipedia for Mail Jeevas, strangely it had no pictures anywhere of him which I found a bit unusual. I mean, I wouldn't mind having my picture everywhere if I was an truly amazing author.

I decided that tomorrow I was going to go to the library again and ask that Woman at the desk if she knew the ending to the book, I doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"I demand to know the ending to Mr. Jeevas's stories, you don't understand!" I was now screaming in this poor woman's face. I didn't mean to lose my temper, but she kept saying the same thing:

"Sorry young man, but I'm just the librarian, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You call yourself a librarian, yet you don't read books?!" I scoffed.

"Hey Blondie, I'll try and help you." A dry, sarky voice stated. I turned around to see who it belonged to, I spotted a guy who looked about my age, sat on a wooden stool that was leaning against a small table. He had bright, red hair and green eyes that were behind white goggles with tinted orange lenses. I was still ticked off and in absolutely no mood to talk to strangers, it was obvious that this guy could see that. Yet, he was sat there smirking at me! _The nerve!_

"And just who the hell are you?!" I snapped at him, I know he had nothing to do with it, but that's what he gets for talking to me at the wrong time.

"Calm down first and I'll tell you." He chuckled quietly.

"F-fine." I stuttered trying to cool down, after all, he wasn't to blame.

"So, you want to find out the end to this book, huh?" He said, pulling out a stool for me to sit on.

"Yeah, do you really think you could help me?" I asked, sitting on the stool opposite the table.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He sighed, rubbing his hands together underneath his black gloves. _Wait, what?_

"Can you help me or not?!" I roared. I have never known someone more irritating before, except maybe Olicia.

"I already answered that question before." He claimed. I was sick of this, I needed a straight answer. I got off the stool and began to walk away from him. "Hey, where are you going?" He called after me.

"Oh, Fuck you!" I yelled after him.

"Are you offering?" He smirked again. _Ugh, that stupid smirk, I just wanted to wipe it off his face!_

Speaking of faces, mine at this point was growing red in color from his suggestion.

"Wha-..oh shut up!" I flushed in embarrassment, treading heavily across the carpet of the library and out of the double doors.

What an ass. He's probably got me banned from ever going to that library again: yelling _'fuck you!'_ across the entire library probably wasn't going to go down well with little Miss i-don't-read-books-even-though-i'm-a-freaking-libr arian.

I thought he would've been a genuine guy offering me help, but then saying that he wasn't sure if he could or not was just ridiculous. _Was this guy just someone who found it funny when someone was pushed over the edge?_

My phone rang, making me loose track of thoughts.

"Mello, you've been out for a while now, you're not with another girl are you?" Olicia's stern voice filled my ears. I sighed.

"No Olicia, I'm not with another girl. In fact, I'm on my way home right now." I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Right now?..Oh, I guess I'll see you soon then..love you!" She stammered slightly. I tried not to think nothing of it; Olicia had been acting quite oddly lately, but then again, she always had been quite odd.

* * *

**Finally, we meet Matt!**

**And Mello, is not so mellow...**


End file.
